


Help me (Kylo Ren X Reader)

by kylos_wife



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylos_wife/pseuds/kylos_wife
Summary: You had been working as an engineer on the Starkiller for the past year now. Your life had been pretty quiet even though you were the only person who repaired Kylo Rens ship. That is until one day he makes you come on a mission with him just incase his ship needs repairs.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

You woke up early one morning to the sound one of the Knights of Ren pounding on your door. So you quickly hopped out of bed and opened the door to your quarters. Your eyes widened as you saw them standing before you. "Ren requests your presence on his next mission in the event that his shuttle is in need of repairs. You will be leaving in one hour." they said before they left your doorway. Your eyes widened again. "Fuck." you whispered. You then quickly began to pack and get ready. 

Once you were done you checked the alarm clock you had on your nightstand. It had already been 40 minutes so you rushed down to the hangar. You knew how angry Kylo Ren could get and you didn't want to deal with that. And as you expected you got there before him so you went over to the shuttle to check it out and make sure that nothing had to be repaired last minute. 

You were about 5 minutes into your inspection when suddenly you heard loud foot steps coming from behind you. You already knew they were Rens. So you straightened your back and turned around to face him. And once you did you slightly bowed to show your respect for him. "We will be leaving soon. Is there anything wrong with the ship?" he said. You put your hands behind your back and said "No sir." 

He then motioned for you to follow him onto the ship. Once you were both in it he pointed at a bench behind you. "There is only one bedroom on this ship so you will sleeping out here." he said sternly. You nodded gently. "Sir, how long will we be gone?" you asked. He quietly sighed and said "A month." You then nodded your head again. 

A few days into the mission it was near nighttime when Kylo burst into the ship. His left arm was bleeding quite a lot. "Wait sir! Let me help you! Please." you said urgently. Kylo let out a grunt and then faced you. "Fine. But make this quick." he said. So you then quickly grabbed your first aid kid and took out a bandage and an alcohol wipe. You gently rolled up Kylos sleeve and looked up into his mask. With the wipe in your hand you said "Just a warning Supreme Leader, this is probably going to hurt a lot." He nodded in response. As soon as the wipe touched his skin he began to tug on your shirt, trying to release his pain. "Stay still sir." you whispered. After you were done cleaning the cut, you gently wrapped a bandage around it. "Alright. Your all done sir." you said kindly. 

He then walked back to his bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Little did you know, Kylo has had a thing for you ever since you started working for him a year ago. He wanted you so badly and he didn't know why. All he knew was that he wanted you to be his forever. 

A few hours later Kylo came out of his bedroom. He had no mask on and was in a seemingly normal outfit. He was so handsome. You faced your head towards your lap in an attempt to conceal the fact that you were blushing at the sight of him. "(y/n)?" he asked. Kylo already knew your name as he looked through your file before showing up at the shuttle a few mornings prior. "Yes?" you replied as you looked up to meet his gorgeous brown eyes. "I want you to join me for dinner." he said. A small smile crept onto your face. "Of course sir." you said. Kylo took a step towards you which made your heart beat start to speed up. As you continued to look at him he said "You may call me Kylo." "Okay." you whispered back.

A/N:  
please ignore any errors in this story. sometimes i type too fast and i don't catch my mistakes when i proofread the chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

He then left the room and came back a few minutes later holding two plates full of food. Kylo handed you yours, that you then set onto your lap. As there were no other seats on the shuttle Kylo decided to sit down next to you. And even though this startled you, you still scooted over to give him some room. You started to blush again as you watched Kylo smile as he looked out one of the windows on the ship. You never thought this man would show any other emotion other than anger, so when he did it made you feel all warm inside. 

You also looked out one of the windows on the ship. And as you did this a single tear fell down your cheek. You quietly sniffled as you wiped it away. 

As you were wiping it away Kylo turned towards you. "Is everything okay?" he asked. "Yeah i'm alright. Stars just remind me of my mom, that's all." you answered. "Why?" he replied. "Well, before she died we would look at the stars together. But i'll be okay, this is not the first night i've spent crying over stars." you replied with an almost silent laugh. 

As these words left your mouth you began to cry again. But before you could wipe them away yourself, Kylo did. As weird as it sounded, feeling his thumb against your cheek made you feel actually comforted again for the first time in a long time. You then looked over into his eyes and smiled. "Thanks." you said quietly. 

Kylo then stared at you for a few moments when all of a sudden, he kissed you. It was long and passionate. You looked at him with shock as he pulled away from you. Never in your life would you have expected the most attractive man in the galaxy to kiss you. "I'm sorry." he mumbled. He then returned that shocked look and rushed back towards his bedroom. "Wait!" you called out. But it was too late, he had already closed the door and could no longer hear you. You let out a sigh as you sat back down and finished your dinner. Alone.

Ever since you were a kid, you had always been the type of person that wanted to comfort other people if they seemed upset. So an hour later after Kylo stormed away you gently knocked on his bedroom door. He quickly opened the door and turned away from you.

"What do you want?" he demanded. "I was just coming to make sure you were okay. You seemed to be pretty upset." you said as you furrowed your eyebrows. He loudly grunted as he plopped back down on his bed. "I'm fine!" he shouted. "Alright, well let me know if you need anything." you replied. You then left his room and just as you were about to close the door to it, you heard his voice coming from behind you. "Wait. Stay." he begged. 

You turned around to face him with a small smile on your face. You slowly laid down on his bed and just stared at the ceiling. 

You stared at the ceiling for awhile, just thinking to yourself. When all of a sudden Kylo pulled your body closer to his. Your cheeks turned red again as you felt your back collide with his chest. You then turned onto your side and once again looked up into those beautiful eyes of his. 

He stared back at you as he twisted a piece of your hair around his finger. "You're so beautiful." he whispered. You then lightly kissed his forehead and said "Thank you." Then as soon as you finished speaking he pulled you in for another kiss. As he kissed you again he tangled his hand in your hair and put the other one on the small of your back. Responding to his kiss you rested your hand on his cheek and kissed him back even harder. 

You pulled away a moment later and said "We should get some rest. It's getting late." As you said this you slowly stroked Kylos hair. You then slid under the covers and rested your head on his shoulder. He was practically spitting out comfort, you had never felt so calm ever before. Before he fell asleep Kylo bent over a little bit and kissed the top of your head.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks of this mission were spent getting to know everything about each other. And by the time you two had to head back to the base it felt as if no time had passed. During this time you and Kylo had become incredibly close. You spent every night in each other's arms, just kissing each other or laughing. 

Once you and Kylo arrived back at the base you felt as if a part of your heart was missing. And as you expected, now that you were back on the base you probably wouldn't see each other as much as you'd like to. As nothing bad had happened to Kylos shuttle you began to work on other ships that were parked in the hangar. 

One night a few days after you had gotten back you received a message from Kylo on your holopad. It read "Come to my quarters now. I need you." Your heart sunk as you read the last three words. Was he okay? Did he hurt himself? And even though it was now 1100 pm you still got up and quickly walked to his quarters. 

When you got there you explained to the knights guarding the door that Kylo had requested your presence. With a quick nod they let you in. Kylos quarters were big and dark, you could barely see anything so you called out his name. "Kylo?" your voice echoed off of the walls. As you kept walking you finally found Kylos bedroom. He was hunched over on the ground with his hands covering his face. You slowly sunk down onto the floor in front of him and rested a hand on his shoulder. The second Kylo felt your touch, he wrapped his arms around you and rested his head in the crook of your neck. 

As you started to hug him back you could feel your neck becoming soaked with his tears. You pulled away from the hug a few minutes later and cupped his face in your hands. "What's wrong?" you asked. "(y/n), help me. I can't stop seeing him." he pleaded. 

You ran your hand through his hair as you furrowed your eyebrows. "Who?" you said. "Snoke." he replied. 

You then took him back into your arms and placed your hand on the back of his head. "Oh, Kylo. I'm sorry he's still causing you pain. I promise i'll be here as long as you need me to be. Okay?" you said kindly. Kylo pulled you onto his lap as he nodded into you. As you continued to comfort him you wondered a few things. Am i just here to comfort him? Is he just using me to feel wanted? Does he even care about me? you thought. 

"No, (y/n) that's not true. I do care about you truly. No matter what time of day it is i'm always thinking about you." he said. You pulled away again and held out your pinky. "Do you promise?" you asked. Kylo then wrapped his pinky around yours. "I promise." he answered.

He then stood up and held out a hand. You took it in yours as you also stood up. "Stay please. Just for tonight. My bed is too empty without you here." he said. A bright smile appeared on your face, "Alright Kylo." you said. 

He then scooped you up into his arms and set you on the right side of his bed. He then slid into the spot next to you. Once he stopped moving you scooted closer to him and rested your head on his chest. He wrapped both of his arms around you and whispered "You're mine." A warmth started to pool in your stomach and you began to blush again. But before you could say anything else, you noticed that Kylo had already fallen asleep. So you got comfortable and slowly shut your eyes. And even though you weren't ready to admit it yet, you knew in your heart that you loved Kylo dearly and that you would never leave his side.


	4. Chapter 4

After that night your didn't see Kylo for weeks. But you tried to ignore that as you knew he was the Supreme Leader now and had a lot on his plate. So you tried to keep him out of your head as much as you could. 

One morning while you were repairing another ship, you felt someone tap your shoulder. You stood up and turned around to see a tall man with light brown hair standing in front of you. He held out a hand as he spoke. "Hi! I'm Riki, i'm your new supervisor!" he said excitedly. In all honesty he was the most bubbly person you had ever seen in The First Order. You shook his hand and said "Nice to meet you, i'm (y/n). Now if you'll excuse me i've got to get back to work." You then turned around and started to work again as his footsteps became quieter and quieter. 

When all of a sudden someone picked you up and dragged you to a nearby hallway. "Hey!" you yelled out. You crossed your arms across your chest as you looked up and saw Kylo. "Well where have you been? I haven't seen you in weeks!" you said as you rolled your eyes at him. He then stared down into your eyes as he towered over you. 

"Who was that man?" he demanded. "He's just my new supervisor Kylo. I've never talked to him before today. I swear." you answered as you slowly backed away from him. He took a step towards you and pulled a hair loose from your bun. You watched as he twirled it around his finger. "Stay away from him. Okay?" he said sternly. 

It terrified you when Kylo acted like this so you quickly nodded up at him. He then stormed off and for once you felt like you could actually breathe again.

The time was 0900pm when you finally finished working on that stupid ship. As you looked down at your data pad you whispered one word to yourself "Shit." The cafeteria had closed for the night, so you were just going to have to skip dinner. 

As you were on your way back to your quarters, Kylo stopped you. "Follow me." he said quietly. So you did. He led you to his quarters and into his dining room where there were two plates sitting on the table. You stood in place for a moment as you jaw dropped. 

"Sit. You need to eat." he said. So you sat down across from him and began to eat. This food was so good, you hadn't tasted anything like it in a long time. You were so engulfed by all of the flavors that you practically vacuumed up all of the food. 

"Slow down. Your going to make yourself sick." Kylo said with a laugh. "Sorry, i'm just really hungry." you replied. Kylo then shook his head at you with a smile on his face as he ran his fingers through his hair. 

After the two of you finished eating you stood up and headed for the door. As you were about to put your hand on the doorknob, Kylo froze you in place with the force.

"From now on you will be living in my quarters with me. I want to be with you at all times." he said. "But what if we get caught?" you said as you furrowed your eyebrows. Still with the force, Kylo turned you around and pulled you closer to his body. He then stroked your jaw with his fingers and said "Babygirl, don't forget i'm the Supreme Leader now. You won't be loosing your job. Don't worry." You gently smiled, "Okay." you whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

He then scooped you up into his arms like he had a few weeks prior, took you to his bedroom and set you down on his bed. "A droid will be sent to your quarters to retrieve your things. But for now i just want you to rest in my arms." he said. Once he finished speaking he pulled your body closer to his with the force again and wrapped his arms around you. You slowly turned around and whispered "You're so handsome Kylo." You quietly giggled as you watched his cheeks turn red. He then pulled your face closer to his and kissed you. 

You didn't know what it was about Kylo, but you swore that every time he kissed you it felt like it was just you and him and no one else. It was so magical. 

An hour later a droid came into Kylos bedroom, set your things by the door and then left. You then hopped out of Kylos bed and got your stuff. Then you went over to his closet and began to put your things away. Kylo followed you in there and raised an eyebrow in confusion as he looked down at your things. 

"(y/n), is that all you own?" he asked. "Yes unfortunately. I had more clothes on my home planet but after i left and began working here, my home was set on fire and now everything is gone. But it's okay i guess." you answered. "Hmm." Kylo said quietly as he began to think. When finally it came to him, he was going to surprise you with a new wardrobe. After all you were his now and you deserved the absolute best. 

When you were done putting your things away, you walked back to Kylos bed and laid down. Kylo joined you a quick moment later. 

You quietly sighed as you settled back into his arms. "What's wrong babygirl?" he said. "Oh nothing i'm just tired." you said. But before Kylo could say anything back, you were already asleep. Kylo smiled down at you and kissed your cheeks before he also fell asleep a minute or two later.

Early one morning a week later, Kylo gently shook you awake as he whispered your name. Before he went to wake you up, he had been preparing the present he planned on giving you as the holidays were soon approaching. This present happened to be an entirely new wardrobe. 

But as soon as you woke up, the ship started to shake and message from Hux came in on Kylos holopad, it read. "The ship is being attacked by The Resistance. Supreme Leader you must go to the head of the ship now." Kylo read this aloud. Tears started to well up in your eyes as you looked at him, you knew this wouldn't end well. "Shit. Okay listen to me, you need to pack your things and leave on my shuttle. You need to get as far away from the ship as possible. I'll meet you down in the hangars in 10 minutes." Kylo said. 

But before you could say anything he was already out of his quarters. So you pushed down your emotions and did what Kylo said. 

After you were done packing you practically sprinted down to the hangars, where Kylo was already waiting. "I can't leave you Kylo. You have to come with me." you said as you began to sob. Kylo gently wiped your tears away and said "I can't. But i promise i'll find you again one day." You shakily cupped his face in your hands. "Before i go i just want you to know that i love you." you said. 

But Kylo didn't say anything back, he just stood there staring at you. You took this as a sign that he didn't love you back. So you got on his shuttle and left.


	6. Chapter 6

You then headed to the only planet you always remembered no matter what, Endor. You went there a lot when you were younger and you knew the Ewoks would welcome you back. 

As you flew there you continued to cry. Even though you were upset that Kylo hadn't said i love you back, you still wished that he would've at least come with you. And you hoped that he would keep his promise, even if you two don't find each other for years and years. 

Once you got there, you reminded the Ewoks of who you are and you told them what happened on the Starkiller. Luckily, they immediately understood this and made you feel like you were home again. Even after all this time. They even let you stay in the cabin Kylo shared with his parents all those years ago. 

— Time Skip: Two years later —

As these two years passed you gradually accepted the fact that Kylo was probably dead and that he was never coming to find you. And even though you were horrible with it, you tried to reach out to Kylo with the force as much as you could. 

On Endor everyday was the same, you woke up, ate breakfast with the Ewoks, went swimming, then winded down for the evening with the Ewoks. You were so tired of it, so every once and a while you visited Naboo just to get away from everything for a little bit. 

But one morning as you woke up something felt different. You felt as if a part of your heart that had missing for so long had finally returned. 

So you ran down the stairs of the cabin to see the Ewoks surrounding Kylo. He was actually alive. "Ben?" you called out as you stared to cry again. "(y/n)!" he called back. He then ran towards you and scooped you up into his arms. It felt so good to finally be able to touch him again. "You're alive." you said together in unison. Which made you both smile. "Oh i've missed you so much Ben. For the longest time i thought you were dead, but i still tried to call out to you with the force all the time. I swear" you said. 

He then took both of your hands in his and quietly shushed you. After that he cupped your face in his hands and looked deep into your eyes. "I love you (y/n)." he said. You then began to cry happy tears. "I love you even more." you said back. 

Then you led Ben to the lake you swam in or meditated by everyday. You both sat down by it, as you did this you rested your head on his shoulder. 

He looked down at you with a smile and said "How do you know my real name?" You took a deep sigh and smiled back "Once i got here and told the Ewoks about what happened. They told me your real name and how you always came here when you were little." you answered.

You then sat in silence enjoying each other's presence, when you suddenly turned to Ben. "Ben, leave The First Order for me. Live here with me and all of the Ewoks. Please i can't live another day without you." you begged. He then took your hands in his again and whispered "Of course i will buttercup. I honestly would give up The First Order for you any day." You then hugged him and gently kissed his cheek. 

Now you felt as if your lives would be perfect now, especially without the worry of The First Order on your shoulders. And for the first time in two years you actually felt happy and complete again. You felt like Ben was your soulmate because even though you two hadn't seen each other in so so long, he still came looking for you.


	7. Chapter 7

"Endor was my last resort. If i hadn't found you here i don't know what i would have done." Ben said. You gently stroked his cheek with your thumb as you began to blush. "What matters now that is that we're together again. Okay?" you said. Ben nodded back in response. To Ben his life was complete now and he promised himself that he would never leave you again.

The two of you spent the rest of that day just relaxing together and making up for all of that lost time. Later that night before the two of you fell asleep Ben whispered to you, "I'll let Hux know of my decision in the morning." You gently hummed into his chest in agreement before you quickly fell asleep.

The following morning Ben went back onto his ship for a few moments to call Hux and let him know what's happening. He sat down in the pilots seat and pressed the contact labeled "Hux" on his holopad. 

Hux picked up about 5 seconds later. "Hello Hux. I'm calling you to let you know that I've decided to leave The First Order." Ben said. "Oh alright. That's fine, there's not much of a First Order left anyways." Hux replied. "Thank you Hux. I do appreciate it truly and I do have to say I will miss working with you." Ben said. "Same to you." Hux answered before he then hung up. 

Ben then let out a quiet chuckle before he left his shuttle and returned to you.

He found you sitting on the ground surrounded by a few Ewoks who were braiding your hair. He slowly sat down next you. "Good morning buttercup." he said as he ran his thumb across your cheek. You blushed as you smiled up at him. "Good morning handsome." you replied. 

As you had not called him this since you last saw each other two years ago, hearing this again made him melt.

Once the Ewoks finished braiding your hair he gently took you into his arms and mumbled several 'I love yous' as he kissed your cheeks. You wanted to spend forever in his arms if you could. It felt like heaven to you. 

A few hours later Ben led you to a field near that lake you swam in often as he said that he has something to tell you. "(y/n), remember when you told me that before i found you, you tried contacting me through the force?" he asked. "Yes, what about it Ben?" you answered. 

"Listen, I know this probably sounds scary but I want to train you. I want to make you the most powerful jedi in the galaxy. More powerful than I ever could be." he said. You cupped his face in your hands and said "Deal. That sounds great." As you said this you started to smile from ear to ear. 

The thought of becoming powerful was so exciting to you. "We are going to begin your training tomorrow afternoon. For now I just want you to relax and take it easy, Okay?" Ben said. You nodded in response as you wrapped your arms around him. "I love you." you said as you pushed your forehead into his shoulder. "And I love you more." he replied.

Until the sun went down the two you went skinny dipping in the lake together. Even though you practically couldn't keep your hands off of each other together to begin with.


	8. Chapter 8

Around noon the next day Ben took you farther into the forrest that surrounded the Ewoks homes."(y/n), put your hand out. I want you to try to knock me over with the force." Ben said. 

You nodded in response as you put your right hand out in his direction. You closed your eyes and tried to tap into that energy you felt whenever you tried contacting Ben. After a few moments you could feel the force surround you. You then raised both of your hands and pushed them out towards Ben. He then violently hit a tree that was behind him and fell to the ground. 

You quickly rushed to his side and rested your hand on the side of his head as you looked down at him with concern. "Ben! Are you okay? I didn't expect that to happen!" you said still panicking. He slowly sat himself up and looked into your eyes. "And I didn't expect you to be that strong." he said with a smirk. You gently laughed as you pulled him in for a kiss. He rested his hands on yours as he kissed you back. 

"Now we are going to practice fighting. This is your first true step in becoming stronger." Ben said confidently once he stood up. He then handed you a staff as he took one for himself out from behind a tree. He showed you how to correctly hold the staff and then the two of you started to fight. It went on for what felt like forever, but you fought back as long as you possibly could. 

But eventually you got tired and could no longer fight so you backed away from Ben. But while you were trying to catch your breath, Ben knocked you onto your back. "Hey!" you shouted seconds after hitting the ground. Ben jokingly laughed at you as he helped you back onto your feet. "You may think you're strong, but you still have lots of training to go, my love." Ben said. "I know." you replied as you nodded. "Let's go back to the campsite. I think you've trained me hard enough for today." you said with a small smile. 

Ben then took your hand in his and walked back to the cabin with you. Until the sunset you and Ben stayed in each other's arms together on your bed. "Ben, what was it like when you were training? Wasn't your uncle your master? If i'm not mistaken his name is Luke Skywalker." you said. The mention of his uncle made Ben become extremely angry and filled with rage. "Do not ever mention my uncle ever again!" he said as he pointed his finger at you. You looked at him with terrified eyes before you then ran out of the cabin and down to the lake. 

As you sat down by the lake you began to hyperventilate, like you did when you were younger. Ben yelling at you brought back memories of the things your father did to you. It brought back the memories of the abuse you experienced as a child at the hand of your father. 

As all of these memories flooded back to you, you began to sob. You felt as if you were broken all over again. Even though you had spent so many years trying to build up walls in your mind that would prevent anyone from getting to know you. Then came Ben. He tore down those walls so easily, but you didn't care. 

You just wanted love. 

A few minutes later you spotted that Ben had been walking up to you. You then stood up again and tried to run away from him, but he pulled your body towards his with the force.


	9. Chapter 9

"Please don't hurt me!" you yelled as you closed your eyes and put your arms up in defense. Ben gently let go of you and placed you on the ground. "What are you talking about? I'd never hurt you." Ben asked. "I want you to see why I reacted that way when you yelled at me and just now when you held me in midair." you answered. 

You then lifted his hand and put his fingers on your forehead.

Quickly one by one Ben saw your entire childhood and teenage years. He watched your father abuse you. He watched you leave home at an early age and join The First Order because you couldn't take dealing with your fathers violence anymore. 

It broke Bens heart to see all of this. You deserved to be treated well.

A minute into this you began to quietly grunt, it hurt a lot to have someone tear through your mind like this. A moment later Ben took his hand away and a tear fell down your cheek. 

"Do you get it now?" you said with a weak sounding voice. He then took you into his arms and put his hand on the back of your head. "I'm so sorry (y/n)." he pleaded as he furrowed his eyebrows. You pulled away and cupped his face in your hands. "I'm okay now. I promise." you assured him. Once you finished speaking he bent down and picked you up bridal style. 

When he got back to the cabin he slowly set you down on your side of the bed. "Can we just stay here for the rest of the night? I'm tired." you said. "Of course babygirl." Ben replied as he pulled you closer to him. 

He then kissed your forehead and held you as close as possible. Making sure that you felt safe with him.

— Time skip: Four months later—

You and Ben had been training non stop everyday and for once in the past few months you actually felt like you were making progress. 

After today's training session Ben pulled you aside as you started to head back to the cabin. " I think you're ready to finally build your lightsaber." Ben said. You looked up at him with excitement. "Really? Are you sure?" you said. He nodded in response. 

"In a couple days we will be heading to the planet of Ilum to retrieve your kyber crystal. But until then I'm going to start going harder on you during your training." Ben said. 

You raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why is that?" you asked. "The past couple of weeks I've felt a disturbance in the force. And I didn't want to tell you this but I'm pretty sure that Palpatine is back. Which means that he probably wants to kill me." Ben answered. "Oh." you whispered as a shocked look appeared on your face. 

In all honesty it scared you that such a frightening man wanted to hurt Ben. But you promised yourself that you would protect him when that day came, even if you ended up dying. Ben looked at you with concerned eyes as he heard that thought leave your mind. 

You then turned to him and said "Everything's going to be okay. Alright?" As you said this you gently stroked Bens cheek. He nodded again as he leaned into your touch. "I can't loose you again (y/n)." Ben said sadly. You turned to him again and said "You won't." 

For the remainder of the day the two of you spent time with the Ewoks. Both desperately trying to get Palpatine out of your heads.


	10. Chapter 10

A couple days later you and Ben went to IIum. As soon as you left the ship you pressed yourself up against Ben as the planet is incredibly cold. The two of you then headed to a nearby cave, where the kyber crystals could be found.

Your jaw dropped in shock as you stared at the beautiful crystals in front of you. "They're so beautiful Ben." you whispered. Ben nodded with a smile. "They are. But you are far more beautiful darling." he said. 

You looked up at him and blushed before you then leaned down and picked up a medium sized crystal. As it rested in your hand it began to glow a bright green, so bright to the point where the both of you had to shield your eyes. Ben put a hand on your shoulder and said "Good job. Now let's get back to Endor, i'm freezing." You quietly laughed at him as you followed him out of the cave. 

As soon as you two got back to Endor, Ben ran up to the cabin and got the materials necessary for putting your lightsaber together. 

He then popped his head out of one of the windows and signaled for you to come up. So you quickly did. You then sat down on the floor across from him once you entered the room. "Alright, so this shouldn't be too hard. All you have to do is put all of the pieces together with the force." Ben said. You nodded and then began to focus on all of the pieces. 

It took you a little while but eventually all of the pieces started to click together. 

Once the hilt was assembled, Ben pointed to the chamber where you were supposed to put your kyber crystal. So you obeyed, took the crystal out of your pocket and gently placed it in the chamber. 

Your thumb hovered over the activation button as you waited for Bens approval. A gentle nod was all you needed and you quickly turned on the lightsaber. 

Tears pricked at Bens eyes as he looked at the blade and hilt. Your lightsaber was almost identical to his grandfather Anakin's saber. 

Your eyes shifted up to Bens. "Is everything alright?" you asked. "Yeah. I'm just so proud of you." Ben answered as he wiped a single tear away. You brightly smiled at him as you then turned the lightsaber off and set it down. 

"Tomorrow we will actually start fighting with our lightsabers. I want you to be prepared for the day we have to go fight Palpatine on Exegol." he said with fear in his voice. "Sounds good!" you said excitedly with a smirk. 

You then sat down next to Ben and took his hand in yours. "I think we'll be alright on Exegol. After all Palpatine has always been weak whenever he returns." you say. Ben hums in agreement. He then wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you onto his lap.

A smile appears on your face as he does this. You rested a hand on his cheek as you settled into his lap. "You're so handsome." you muttered. Ben started to blush again as he pulled you closer and gently bit your neck.

He pulled away a few minutes later and said "Oh I wish I could spend forever with you." "I'd like that." you said back.


	11. Chapter 11

Training with the lightsabers with Ben always left you trenched in sweat everyday. But you didn't mind this because you knew all of your training would end up being worth it. Even though you still you were terrified of power as you knew your battle with Palpatine was soon approaching.

—Time Skip: Two days later on Exegol—

"Are you sure about this Ben?" you asked as you nervously looked up into his eyes. "Yes. Let's go." Ben said sternly. So you quickly took your lightsaber from your belt and followed after him. As you entered Palpatines palace the two of you had to kill all The Knights of Ren first. As Ben left the dark side and The First Order and was no longer their master. 

Surprisingly it was very easy for you to kill them even though they were supposedly stronger than you. 

The both of you then jumped down into where Palpatine sat on his throne. Once he noticed you and Bens presence he began to speak. "Ah my boy you've finally decided to come see me and you've brought your padawan with you." Palpatine said. Ben took a step towards the throne. "I killed Snoke, I'll kill you too." Ben said. Palpatine laughed quietly, but it still bounced off of the walls. "See that's where your wrong." he said. 

As soon as he finished speaking, Palpatine started to shoot lightning out of his hands and Ben activated his lightsaber. Ben knew this fight was coming, so he didn't hold back whatsoever. You also knew this fight was going to happen but you couldn't help but stand back in shock. 

A little while into the battle one of Palpatines lightning bolts hit Ben, causing him to fall. "Ben!" you screamed out as you furrowed your eyebrows. Ben then told you in your mind through the force that he would be okay and to start fighting. 

You knew now that there was no time to waste so you activated your lightsaber and jumped into the air. You pushed your lightsaber towards Palpatines head as you landed on his throne. But Palpatine held you in place with the force before you even got the chance to hurt him. "Foolish child, you will never defeat me. You are weak just like all of the other jedi." Palpatine said. "No." you said back. You then kicked his head to get him to release your body. Once your feet were back on the ground you used the force to pull Bens lightsaber to your other hand. As you started to push the blades of the sabers together you shouted "I am all the jedi!" 

As you shouted this you put as much energy into the force as possible. Then quickly one by one all of the force ghosts of past jedi masters appeared behind you with a hand extended, to help you beat Palpatine once and for all. Even Anakin was there. You then with the power of the force and both lightsabers threw Palpatines lightning back towards him, killing him. "I am stronger than you will ever know." you said as you panted. 

Once he was finally dead you collapsed onto your back as using that much power had exhausted you. Ben quickly rushed to your side and helped you back onto your feet. "Are you okay?" Ben asked urgently. "Yes Ben i'm fine and to be honest with you that felt really good." you said with a smile. "You did good kid." You heard a voice say from behind you. You turned around to see Anakin and Luke's force ghosts standing there. "Agreed, plus Ben is a better teacher then i ever could've been." Luke said with a quiet chuckle. After not seeing him for years this sentence made Ben finally forgive his uncle. The two of you smiled up at them. "Never forget the love you two have for each other." Anakin said looking at the two of you before he and Luke disappeared. 

You then took Bens hand and walked back to the ship with him. You stopped in front of the hatch and put your hands on Bens shoulders. "I love you." you said. Ben looked back at you with a sparkle in his eyes and said "I know."


	12. Chapter 12

To get away from everything for a while, you and Ben decided to live in the country side on Naboo for a few months. And even though you missed the Ewoks it was nice to live on another planet you adored for a little while. 

Early one morning you went out to the garden behind the small cottage you two shared to watch the sunrise. Ben was never a morning person, so you did this often as you were waiting for him to wake up each morning. 

Fourty minutes after you had gone out to the garden, Ben finally woke up. "Good morning beautiful." he said as he stood behind you and rested a hand on your shoulder. You looked up into his eyes and smiled "Good morning." Then as you stood up Ben dipped you down and kissed you passionately for a while. But you didn't care about time, you were just happy to spending all of it with Ben. 

You rested your forehead on his for a few moments as you gently smiled. "Come on, let's go eat some breakfast." you said impatiently. Ben nodded as he began to follow after you.

After breakfast Ben told you to get ready for the day because he wanted to take you somewhere. Your heart practically pounded out of your chest as you got ready. He wasn't specific about what he wanted to show you, so it could be anything for all you know. 

Once the two of you finished getting ready, you hopped in a speeder and headed to where Ben was taking you. 

After Ben turned off the speeder, he led you up to a beautiful terrace near the lake. As you started to turn away from Ben to truly admire this planets beauty, Ben pulled a ring box out of his pocket. 

He gently tapped your shoulder to get your attention. Your eyes widened as you watched him get down on one knee and open the ring box. 

"(y/n), you make the happiest man in the galaxy. You helped me come back to the light side and all i truly want is to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" he said. You began to cry as you opened your mouth. "Yes! Yes Ben of course i'll marry you!" you almost screamed. 

He then slid the ring onto your finger and stood up to kiss you. "I love you." he mumbled into your lips. "I love you more Ben Solo." you mumbled back.

A few minutes later while you two were admiring the view together, you turned to Ben and said "Just out of curiosity Ben. Why did you propose to me here?" He leaned his head on yours and said "Because this is where my grandparents got married a long time ago and it felt right to do it here." 

"That's so beautiful Ben. I want to stay here forever with you." you said as you began to tear up. Ben hummed in agreement. You then turned to him again and cupped his face in your hands as you reached up to kiss his cheeks. He began to laugh and smile as he cheeks turned red. 

You truly made Ben the happiest he's ever been in a long time. And it made him happy they he kept his promise to himself of never leaving your side. 

It also comforted him greatly that you two would be reunited again once you both die and become force ghosts. He loved you with every piece of his heart and he didn't want to spend the rest of his life with anyone else, except you.


	13. Chapter 13

You and Ben didn't want a big wedding, as you both were very introverted people. And didn't want your own wedding to overwhelm either of you. So you both decided to have a small wedding on the same terrace you had gotten engaged on. After all, it was now a place that was important to the both of you. 

—Time Skip: Three weeks later—

These past three weeks had felt so long, but finally your wedding day was here. You wore a long white dress plus a short veil on your head, covering your face. While Ben just wore his robes. 

You escorted yourself up the terrace as no one else knew about the wedding and Ben was still pretty afraid of talking to his mother again. Especially after all of the things he's done. 

Once you got up to Ben and he lifted your veil, the priest began to speak. 

With your love you two will be united for eternity  
No matter what happens to either of you   
You will always be connected   
Ben Solo, do you take-

But before the priest could finish speaking, you screamed as someone had shot Ben in the head with a blaster. But, luckily for you the shot did not hit you at all because of you and Bens height difference. 

You then fell onto your knees in front of Bens body as you cried out his name. But before you did anything else you lifted up a nearby boulder with the force and killed the bounty hunter who tried to kill Ben.

After you were sure that they were dead, you put your hands on Bens head. And even though you had never done this before, you used the force to heal Ben and give him your life. 

In your eyes, Ben had more to live for than you did and you hoped that after you died he would go to his mother. He had more to achieve. But as for you, you were happy with the life you had lived and you didn't care if you died. 

Ten minutes had passed when Ben took a quick breath in and sat up. "(y/n), you saved me." he said quietly as he nervously looked at you. "Shh." you said. You then stroked his cheek and kissed him for the last time. 

A moment later you collapsed onto your back and your body disappeared. As you passed you hoped again in your mind that Ben would be okay without you. "No!" Ben screamed. As he screamed your name out he scrunched your dress up in his hands. 

The one person who actually made him happy was now gone and he didn't know what to do. 

He then stood up and sadly went back to the cottage. He sobbed for hours as he stared at photos of you two together and the clothes you once wore. 

He didn't know what he was going to do without you. The thought of going to his mother popped into his head. But he shook that thought away not even knowing if she'd want him home. 

Later that night, Ben slowly laid on the bed he once shared with you. Once he fully laid down he rested his hand on your side of the bed as he began to cry again. 

He wished that you would've just let him die instead of sacrificing your life for him. He didn't want you to go, but you had no choice. You had to bring Ben back to life, even though it cost you, yours.


	14. Chapter 14

Four months later...

After trying for what felt like years you were finally able to contact Ben and make your force ghost appear in front of him. 

"Ben?" you said. It broke your heart to see him so sad and broken. As soon as he heard your voice, he quickly stood up from his bed. "(y/n)!" he shouted as he ran towards you. Once he reached where you were standing, you gently rested your hand on his cheek. 

"Oh Ben." you said as you furrowed your eyebrows. Ben sadly looked down into your eyes as he started to cry yet again. "I miss you so much." he said. You then took his hands in yours and nodded. "I'm sorry Ben. I had to do it." you said. Ben looked into your eyes again. "But why?" he replied.

You walked over to his bed and patted the spot next to you once you sat down. 

You looked over into his beautiful eyes. "In my eyes, your life has more value than mine ever did. So, I brought you back to life." you explained. Ben looked at his lap then back up at you "You should've just let me die (y/n). You deserved to live a long life." he pleaded. You deeply sighed as you also looked down at your lap. "You'll be okay. I promise. Plus you'll always be able to contact me through the force." you assured. 

"Trust me Ben, i feel your pain and i'm sorry it had to end this way. And I'm sorry about your mother's death. She still missed and loved you even after the things you did. Go back to The Resistance. Okay? They are your family now. And i swear i'll always be with you no matter what." you said as you frowned. But before Ben could respond your figure disappeared. 

For a while Ben just sat there and started at the spot where you once sat just moments ago. 

And even though he didn't want to go back to The Resistance. Especially after all the times he tried to destroy them. He knew that this is what you wanted. So he packed his bags and went to The Resistance base. 

A few hours before Ben had gotten there, you visited the new Generals Poe and Finn. Just to give them a heads up. "I hope you guys do understand that he's not evil anymore and that he regrets everything he ever did to The Resistance. With me gone, he's lonely and all he needs now is a family. And I know for a fact based on all the stories Ben told me, that Leia would've welcomed him, her son back if she was still alive." You said calmly. 

Both Finn and Poe nodded as you spoke. "Hold on, this is kind of off topic. But how are you even standing here? Aren't you dead?" Finn asked. "Yes, i am dead. But why you can see me is more simple than you think. I'm force sensitive and what you're seeing in front of you is my force ghost." you answered as you laughed a little. They both let out an 'ohh' once you finished speaking. 

"Well, if thats what you want and what Leia would've wanted, than of course we'll welcome him back." Poe said with a smile. "Thank you." you said before you quickly disappeared. 

Ben kept his head towards the ground as he approached the base. Finn and Poe saw him arriving and quickly went out to greet him. "Ben! It's been a while. Hasn't it?" Finn said cheerily. "Yes, it has." Ben said as he lifted his head up to meet their eyes. "Welcome home Ben! Come on, we'll show you your room!" Poe said as he motioned for Ben to follow him. 

You gently smiled as you watched Ben slowly open up and become himself again the longer he was at the base. This finally brought you to peace, he was okay without you. You then turned around and disappeared again. 

The End

A/N:  
i love this story and i hope y'all love it too. may the force be with you. :))


End file.
